Poor Puppy
by artemisia6699
Summary: Just how did puppy end up on master's lap? Don't read this if you don't like SetoJoey pairing or Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

"Ouch!" Joey shouts as sharp pain hits his arm. Someone shoots a piece of M&M at him. Joey looks around and sees Seto sitting not too far away.

The blonde marches up to Seto and yells, "Kaiba! Did you just hit me with an M&M?"

"What are you barking about, mutt?" Seto asks.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I am talking about, I know you did it!" Joey says madly.

Suddenly, a piece of M&M hits Joey's knee. Joey loses his balance and falls right on top of Kaiba.

"What are you doing, mutt?" Kaiba asks Joey, who is sitting on Kaiba's lap.

"I wasn't doing anything! Someone is hitting me with M&Ms and I…" Before Joey can finish, another piece of M&M hits Joey's neck and makes Joey's head jolts.

As Joey's head's jolts, his lips hit Kaiba's lips.

Kaiba grins, "if you want me, you could have just say so, mutt."

"I don't want you! It's the M&M!" Joey shouts.

"There is no need to be shy. Come to your master, puppy." Seto says.

Before Joey can protests, Seto kisses Joey.

Another piece of M&M hits Joey's neck, Joey yelps in pain. As Joey opens his mouth to yelps, Seto's tongue enters Joey's mouth.

Joey can't say anything anymore.

Seto finally let go of Joey after a very long and very, very passionate kiss. The CEO grins and says, "Puppy did good at the kiss; and good puppy should be rewarded. What do puppy want from master?"

"Stop that! I told you! It's the M&Ms! Someone is hitting me with M&Ms!" Joey screams, he pulls open his shirt collar to show Seto the red mark that was left on his neck when the M&M hits him.

"I can't see clearly, let me get a better look." Seto says. He pulls off Joey's shirt.

"Stop it, Kaiba!" Joey says.

"Puppy has a nice body and master knows just what to do with Puppy's body." Seto says before he starts molesting Joey. Joey tries to get away, but Seto is bigger and stronger.

O.o

Not too far away, Pharaoh is reading a book with Yugi in his arms. Pharaoh looks down and sees an empty M&M bag in Yugi's hand.

"Yugi, you finished the M&M I bought you already? How did you eat those candies so fast?" Pararoh asks. Yugi tries to answer when he was interrupted by Joey.

"Kaiba, let me go!" Joey screams loudly.

"Hmm…I wonder what got into Kaiba…" Pharaoh says.

"I don't know." Yugi says. The small boy puts on a face so innocent it puts angel to shame.

"We better give Kaiba some privacy. Let's go." Pharaoh says.

Pharaoh and Yugi leave Kaiba and the poor, poor Joey. Joey is screaming for help, but it's not too wise to take a master's puppy from the master; especially when the master is big and strong.

"What do you want to do now? You want some more M&M?" Pharaoh asks Yugi.

Yugi sees Ryou and Bakura standing not too far away. The two silver hair boys need some help getting together.

"Yes! I want some more M&M." Yugi says with a sweet face.


	2. word puzzle

"Hey, Yugi, what are you doing?" Joey asks.

"I'm doing word puzzles. It's a challenging game." Yugi says.

Joey loves game, and Joey loves challenges. The blonde asks Yugi, "Can I play too?"

"Are you sure? Only smart people know how to do it." Yugi says.

"I want to be smart too! Let me try!" Joey says. Yugi writes down a whole bunch of code and gives it to Joey.

"Here, try and solve it." Yugi says.

Joey sits down and starts cracking the codes. It's hard, but after a while, Joey starts to know how to read the codes.

"J-O-E-Y-L-O…" Joey writes down on a piece of paper.

"Having fun, mutt?" Seto asks. Joey looks up and sees Seto grinning at him.

"What are you grinning at?" Joey asks.

"I never know you feel that way about me, Mutt." Seto says.

"What do you mean?" Joey asks. Seto picks up the piece of paper Joey is writing on.

J-O-E-Y-L-U-V-S-E-T-O…

Joey just wrote 'Joey loves Seto' on the piece of paper.

"I don't love you! I was just trying to slove the code of a word game!" Joey shouts.

"You don't have to be shy. There is no need for lies." Seto says.

"I'm not lying! I really…." Joey wants to protest some more but Seto silences him—with a hard, passionate kiss on the lips!

"Come on, Mutt. I want to have some fun with you." Seto says. He drags Joey to the boys locker room and locks the door.

"hehe…" Yugi smiles as he turns on his computer. He just installs a hidden camera in the locker room. "Wow…Seto is really wild…"

The end


End file.
